Cell phones and/or tablets are increasingly the device of choice for many for access to data communication networks and for voice communication. Simultaneously with the trend towards smaller, lighter, power-conserving devices is the trend for increasing capabilities in the mobile communication devices. These conflicting demands can provide challenges for those who design and implement mobile communication devices.